Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/GS Campaign Part 2
Section Briefing ...aaaaand the second half of all the epicness that is the Good Samaritan Campaign, the side-quests of Xenosaga Episode II. That's right. So many things to say about all of these damned side-quests it took up 2 pages. These are really the bulk of the game... I'm so tired of typing.... Just enjoy. God knows we all deserve a good walkthrough. --BlackAlbedo 04:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) GS 17: The Trouble With Bonny LOCATION: Foundation West Urban Area WHEN: After going to Old Miltia once AND after completing GS 09 AND GS 23 REWARD: DUAL SPELL RAY Double Attack (Shion and chaos) Find our meddlesome thief Dreamy Bonny by the fountain in the West Urban Area of the Foundation. Eliminate her for her crimes, Judge Dredd Style... Ah, shit, I guess we aren't allowed to do that in a T-rated game. Well, just accept her Mission then..... Go to the Lavare Cleaners and speak with Nikita by the clothes rack. Select the PINK MAID UNIFORM. Go to the Inn and go upstairs. Go right into the storage room with the stoned little girl, break the shelf, and go through to find Adelaide. Get the book RULES OF HIGH SOCIETY from him, then meet with Caito at the Bar to land this criminal a job. GS 18: Message From A Hero LOCATION: Other Professor's Lab on Second Miltia WHEN: After going to Old Miltia once REWARD: UNLOCK CODE Janet will want us to investigate something about the Foundation statue, so we will oblige her, if only for the swag. Travel back to the Foundation and get to the West Urban Area. Blow up that antique-looking car (relish the moment, thousands of years of history blown away by YOU!) and talk to the man in the orange jumpsuit in the back. You will get the STATUE BLUEPRINT. Go back to Janet and deliver the Blueprint. This will complete the Mission, but she can't pay us ( !!) so she just gives us the code. For all she knows there's nothing but spiders and farts behind that statue. Take the UNLOCK CODE back to the Foundation and use it on the statue (3859) to turn it around, revealing SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 11 which has SECRET KEY 23 (Level 3 Class H Skill EP HALF), lucky for Janet...... GS 19: A Precious Life LOCATION: Foundation Urban Area WHEN: After finding Jin at Moby Dick's Cafe REWARD: REVIVE DX X2 Thank God, a Mission without an exclamation mark at the end of the title. Talk to King in the East 6 Warehouse in the Urban Area of the Foundation. This one's easy. Go back to Second Miltia City Sector 1 and enter the Clinic. Speak with Hirad the doctor to get him to go to the Foundation. Return to King and receive your reward. Yawwwwn. GS 20: A Grimy Heart Of Gold LOCATION: Our Treasure Inn floor 2 WHEN: After going to Old Miltia once REWARD: KING'S KEY With a female party leader, speak to Kramer at the Inn. Agree to help wipe windows. All you have to do is clean 9 windows by inspecting them then slowly rotating the right analog stick clock-wise a few times. You have 2 minutes, which is more than you should need (naturally). For doing this, you get KING'S KEY, which will open up the secret door in King's warehouse. Enter the passcode 1857 at the orange terminal upstairs in King's warehouse. Behind the door, you'll find a "hidden" passage with SKILL UPGRADE D X5 in a chest at the end. GS 21: Hidden Things In Hidden Places LOCATION: Foundation Urban Area West WHEN: After beating the game REWARD: SKILL UPGRADE E X6 Talk to the strange dancing old man on the fountain level of the Foundation's Urban Area West. This is Roy and he's lost his porn. I'm not joking. You need to be able to reach the Factory optional dungeon in order to get it back for him (don't forget to put your gloves on before picking it up). Take the porn back to Roy at the Foundation... and enjoy the risque dialogue. GS 22: Challa And Chutzpah LOCATION: Foundation Urban Area West WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: CROSS FIST Double Attack (Ziggy and KOS-MOS) Talk to Johnny in front of the Smile Bakery. He wants you to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with everyone on this screen, which turns out to be 12 people. You can win, lose, or tie, and this is all in the name of promoting the Bakery (?), so you need to win several games in order for this to be successful. It's more than a great idea to save your game before attempting this, as you will fail it if you don't win enough games (which when it's down to random chance like this, you're quite likely to fail). Play your games, talk to Johnny when you've played all 12, and hopefully you've won enough to get the reward. You only need to win a few, like around 3 or so. I think ties tip the odds in your favor, but don't count for that much in the end. Maybe just win more than you lose. THERE'S a good strategy for you. GS 23: Stolen Memory LOCATION: The Elsa B1 WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: FIERY RITORNELLE Double Attack (Ziggy and Jr.) Talk to PANACHE on The Elsa's B1 floor to find out that you need to scan the scrambled picture here to find out who robbed The Elsa and dropped our Droid friend nearby. This requires a Vector brand POWER BATTERY. You'll find it at Vector's Second Division on Second Miltia. This is a wonderful Mission to do at the same time as GS 04, as both of these Missions require you to run back and forth from The Elsa to Second Miltia. Get the battery then return to PANACHE and use the console nearby to attempt to unscramble the picture. This is all random chance here, and can take quite a while to successfully complete, but there is hope. You have only 5 charges in the battery with which to make the lights blink (Vector made this piece of shit, really??? Isn't this the F U T U R E?? My Nintendo DS has more juice in its battery than this thing) and you need the light to stop on each color once in order to completely unscramble the picture. These people are seriously STUPID too, because even only half way through I knew it was Dreamy Bonny. BUT NOOOOO, we have to finish making the ENTIRE picture. Save just before draining your battery every time. This way, if you don't uncover anything new after using all 5 charges, you can just reset instead of traveling ALL the way back to Vector to recharge the battery. All I can say is good luck, keep up the good work, you'll get it eventually. Cherio. GS 24: Trivia Master! LOCATION: Foundation Shuttle Launch Area WHEN: After beating the game REWARD: EMAX300 Talk to the whiz-kid Simon at the Shuttle Launch Area on the Foundation. He has a score to settle with an arcade quiz game at the Our Treasure Inn, and he hires US to settle it. He gives us the FREE PLAY TOKEN, so go use it on the machine found in the lobby of the Inn. I bet jyoo want answers, don't jyoo. Okeee Dokeee. All answers are numerical. # 4 # 2000 # 8 # 4 # 40 # 229 # 3 # 6 # 10 # 5 # 12 # 82 # 4 # 10 # 25612 # 34 # 01 # 9 # 7 # 28080 Do you have any idea how long it took to guess some of those and run around looking for the answers? Don't ask. Forget I brought it up. You're welcome. ,,|,, (o_-) ,,|,, GS 25: An Old Dancer Reminisces LOCATION: Stella's House, Second Miltia City Sector 1 WHEN: After visiting Jin at the Uzuki Residence. REWARD: CLASS UPGRADE C X2, CHAOS' SWIMSUIT, SHION'S SWIMSUIT Talk to Stella on her bed in her home next door to the Other Professor's lab. She wants her clothes back from various people. They're all in Sector 2. Here's what you do: * Talk to Anila outside of Area 40 Publishing to get STELLA'S HAIRPIN. * Talk to Rachel near the back entrance of Moby Dick's Cafe to get STELLA'S CORSET. * Talk to Tess by the ramp leading down to the Water Works to get STELLA'S SHOES. Return these items to Stella to get some good swag! Hurray for Swimsuits!!! GS 26: Rescue! LOCATION: Foundation Shuttle Area WHEN: After Labyrinthos REWARD: SECRET KEY 10 (Level 2 Class H Skill INNER PEACE) Look for the frantic-looking man in the Shuttle Area on the Foundation. Speak with Pitt to accept a rescue mission to find his son. Okie dokie. After he gives you the TOY STORE KEY, hit the U.M.N. and go to Old Miltia with Characters. Follow the path along its main route until you come across the "Toys Universe" store we saw at the beginning of the game. The password to get in is 4949. Enter it, dummy. Make a party of Shion, chaos, and KOS-MOS or Jin. If you have ST RESIST 20 from fighting Rod Mantel earlier, then equip it (which means probably using KOS-MOS instead of Jin, unless Jin happens to have it as well). Buy it if you can. Equip it. Also equip FLAME COAT on as many characters as possible. In the actual fight, use THUNDER SWORD on KOS-MOS / Jin and ATTACKER if you like, then use Shion to make the first attack in the chain, a B zone attack. Boost chaos after Shion to finish the Break with a BB zone attack, then unload to DOWN it. Boost everyone else in to drop bombs on 'em. Repeat. You may want to cast FIRE VEIL if you have difficulty resisting the Fire damage emitted by the Grips Sister (wtf kind of name is that anyway... is that a mistranslation??). This is an EASY Boss, btw... Return to Pitt when you're done rescuing the foolish child to get your reward. GS 27: The Master Bartender LOCATION: The Elsa WHEN: After arriving on The Elsa. REWARD: DECODER 14 Speak with ADONIS, the bar tending robot on the west side of The Elsa. He wants you to make the perfect mixed drink for the Cap'n to help him overcome his damned hangovers. You may do the detective work here by speaking with the robots in the room, ORRRRR, you can just enter 3-2-2 as your answer, because that's the RIGHT answer. Talk to the Matthews Robot, then ADONIS again. YOU WIN! YESSSSSSSS!!!! GS 28: Ironman Rumble LOCATION: Ironman Bar on the Foundation WHEN: After completing GS 17 AND beating Dark Erde Kaiser REWARD: GRAND RONDE Double Attack (KOS-MOS and chaos) Well, for completion's sake, here we go, though I don't think a Double Attack is worth doing this. Speak to Caito at the Ironman Bar. He wants us to beat up a comic book villain, so leave the Bar for about 40 minutes then head back in to tell him we eradicated the threat and claim your reward. ...Don't I wish. OK, we'll go find the comic book villain. How do you do that you ask? In the only plausible place we can find someone who technically doesn't exist, the EVS! Go to the Heaven's Ruins again and get to the Save Point by the top. The Boss adapts its weaknesses and strengths modeled after the highest level character in your battle party. You may use anyone you like for him to model after, but it is wise to use someone with blatant strengths and weaknesses such as Shion or KOS-MOS. I will write the strategy as if he adapts to Shion's attributes, as that's how I will be fighting him, but the strategy is the same if you use anyone else, just change the types of attacks you use (physical / ether for the right situation). So to follow this strategy exactly, have Shion be the highest level character in the battle party with who cares who else. I would also equip ST RESIST 20 AND ST RESIST 30, as the Boss uses LOTS of status effects. If you aren't sure who you're going to bring into the fight after the Boss adapts, just equip those resistances on everyone. When you're ready, take the lift up to the top. BOSS: MAD SKELTER DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: AROUND 47,000 WEAKNESS: DEPENDS / BEAM / FIRE / SLASH BREAK: CBCB ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E RARE ITEM: NONE After Mad Skelter adjusts to the highest level character, switch the ones into the battle you planned on using to exploit the weaknesses which he took upon himself. He is always weak to Beam, Fire, and Slash damage, so it's especially advantageous if he takes on Shion's weaknesses as Ziggy is a powerful Fire attacker. If you go the Shion way, bring Jin, KOS-MOS and Ziggy into this shindig, stock to full, cast ATTACKER and FIRE SWORD on everyone (Ziggy only needs ATTACKER), then have Jin or KOS-MOS perform a CB attack with Ziggy Boosted to finish the combo with another CB attack followed by the rest of his stock. Remember to keep Boosting and unloading. Keep all of their HP above half, as Mad Skelter has one really powerful move which can take off about 1500 HP. It should only take around 3 assaults to finish this, and you may not even care about the Point Multiplier at this stage of the game, as you have to complete everything else in the game to get to this point anyway, so there's no more Skills you need, really. You got MAD Skillz, dawg! Return to Caito after the fight for your new... sigh... Double Attack. Maybe you're a Double Attacker. I'm not. But how are you planning on USING this new prize of yours? You should be DONE with the game now, dummy! Unless you want to try delivering a GRAND RONDE to Winona after you crush her dreams of being Miss Miltia...? GS 29: A Big Fish Tale LOCATION: Fishing Lab on the Foundation WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: DECODER 16, RED EYE FISH PRINT With a male leader speak with Butch at the Fishing Lab on the far west side of the Foundation. All you need to do is run to any part on the dock, cast your line, and reel it in by rotating the right analog stick clock-wise. Red Eye can be ANYWHERE, but you can do this unlimited times (so why do they only give us a minute??). When you catch the fish, the day is yours! (Note: I caught it on my FIRST cast! Neener neener!) GS 30: Five Little Kitties LOCATION East 6 Warehouse, Foundation Urban Area West WHEN: After going to Old Miltia once AND after completing GS 19 REWARD: CROSS HILBERT Double Attack (KOS-MOS and MOMO) Find Clive on the second floor of King's East 6 Warehouse. We need to find a home for each of Josephine's little kittens, take all 5 kittens with you, then follow this list to get them some new owners. * Take Rebour to Kagari at the Lavare Cleaners. * Take Walker to Nastya at the Ironman Bar. * Take Ollie to Marcela at the Spaceport. * Take Loop to Valentino at Moby Dick's Cafe. * Take Newt to Agnese the little girl at Area 40 Publishing Agency. When you've found all of these people and given all of the kittens away, return to Clive for the payout. GS 31: Memories Last Forever LOCATION: Our Treasure Inn, Foundation Urban Area East WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: VAULT KEY Speak with Layla, the little girl behind the counter of the Inn with either MOMO or Jr. as the lead of the party. She will set you on a quest to find a photographer that took her family portrait years ago. The clue is on the big picture upstairs, but you may just head to the Area 40 Publishing Agency on Second Miltia and speak with Augusta in the first room to learn the information you need. Return to Layla after this to get the reward. Use the key on the safe just left of the reception desk and input the code 0813 to gain access. Inside the safe is a chest with MED KIT DX X4. GS 32: For The Captain! LOCATION: The Elsa WHEN: After arriving on The Elsa. REWARD: SECRET KEY 19 (Level 3 Class G Skill ETHER BURST), KOS-MOS' X-BUSTER Special Attack, JIN'S SWIMSUIT, SKILL UPGRADE E X40, POWER STRIKE Double Attack (MOMO and Ziggy) Accept this Mission from KAMIKAZE on The Elsa B1. He wants you to help repay Captain Matthews' debt. What do we look like? The fuckin' Salvation Army? Normally, this is a STUPID idea. Look at his debt. It's HUGE. 10,000,000 G? There's no Casino in this game! How do they expect us to get enough money to pay that back?? Welllllll... there is a way to cheat this and get the many wonderful prizes associated with fully paying off the debt. You know the AWAKENINGS you've been pilfering from certain Bosses along the way through the game?? Well, if you sell any extra AWAKENINGS you have to K-2 at the Second Miltia Spaceport, you will work off 500,000 G!!! Extra AWAKENINGS, you ask? HAHAHA. If you didn't get any from Orgulla or Margulis, then keep beating the Patriarch by loading your Clear Data, being sure to steal the AWAKENING IV each time you fight him. This means watching the motherfucking credits nearly 20 times, buuuuuuuut..... it's really the quickest and ONLY way to do this quest. Good thing there's TONS of good rewards for doing this. Don't think about selling other junk either. If you do that, you're only wasting time you could be spending grabbing Awakening IV's. Knuckle down and get moving. If you complete this, you are truly a Xenosaga Episode II Fan. Hell, I've done it every playthrough, 'cause I'm crazy like that ;) GS 33: Encephalon Adventure LOCATION: Foundation shuttle area WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: SECRET KEY 18 (Level 3 Class F Skill RARE +30) Speak with Hugo Bravo by the stairs at the Foundation Shuttle Area, then prepare for a looong trek through MOMO's Subconscious Domain: Summer. We need to inspect 10 specific points in this area to disarm a trap that this guy set up in the first place. Way to go Hugo, real mature of you to pull a stunt like this. Good thing we NEED RARE +30. Andale, pues! Get into the E.V.S. (green plate) and go to MOMO's Subconscious Domain: Summer. Follow these instructions, or don't. Either way, here they are. * Check the wall of the bathroom at the gas station near where you start to kick off this adventure. * Check behind the billboard all the way north in this area on a box. * Go back down and head east onto the path. Check the red flower bed here to find the next mark. * Continue east. In the next area go down the log and check the white flowers just to the south. * Head north across the river and into the next area. Cross the river and run north to where the water is flowing out of the hill side. Inspect that spot. * Head north out of this area into the next one. Go east down the slope and into the north-east corner. Inspect the tree. * Head west through the dried up river bed and through the hole in the rock side. Go west on the path and north into the area with the red Forbidden Device. Inspect the red flowers on the rock. * Go east on the path into the next area. Cross the river north and go to the next area. Here, follow the path until you see a hollow log sticking through the north side. Inspect that. * Go north across the river and into the next area. Cross the logs north and duck west on the other side. Inspect the mushroom log. * Go back to the south area and cross the river south. Destroy the 3 rocks on the left out of the 4 in the river, then knock the tree into it. Cross it where it stops and inspect the rock with the face... weird. * Cross back and go south into the previous zone. Go west at the junction, blow up the rock, and inspect the tree. After that, you'll get the reward, but not the Mission credit. Be sure to talk to Hugo again to get that checked off your list. GS 34: Miltian Romance LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 2 WHEN: After destroying the Ormus Stronghold REWARD: LION HEART Double Attack (Jin and Shion) Talk to Carlos just south of Area 40 Publishing Agency. Heeeee... is having girl problems. Normally I don't mess with this stuff, buuuuuut it's for completion and all..... OK we'll help. You can research his "problem" if you like, but the answer is Second Miltia. Yup. Believe it or not, the planet this kid lives on is the best place to take a girl on a date. Lucky him. How is this a good thing we're doing anyway? It's very much a possibility that she HATES Second Miltia and would rather go to the Park or something. Well, after you give an answer to Carlos, leave the zone and come back to get your reward from him. GS 35: Rooftop Handyman LOCATION: Our Treasure Inn Roof WHEN: After Labyrinthos REWARD: DECODER 13 Use the stairs and ladder to get to the top floor of Our Treasure Inn on the Foundation, then exit onto the roof. Put a male party leader up front and speak with Camille, a woman, who is not aloud to beat holes with a frying pan. Agree to beat holes with a frying pan for her. You now have 60 seconds (idk why not all day) to slam the as fast as you can as you move from hole to hole in the roof. That's it, I'm not telling you anything else about this. Just hit the button quick, like I said. Badda boom. At this point in the game, you've been by SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 13 already. You can find it in the U.M.N., Ormus Stronghold, in the room where we moved the blocks to make a bridge (2 bridges technically). Take the elevator down where you released the locks, go inside the stronghold, disembark your E.S., then jump down the hole in the next area to take a shortcut to the door and open it. It contains the ROBOT PART HEAD. GS 36: Miss Miltia! LOCATION: Second Miltia City Sector 2 WHEN: After you've done everything in the entire friggin' game (all prior 35 GS Missions) REWARD: TWIN BUSTER Double Attack (Shion and KOS-MOS) So after you've: Beaten the game (all 20 times or however many it took for you to get 20 Awakenings to complete GS 32), completed ALL of the optional dungeons AND beaten Dark Erde Kaiser (you have to in order to complete GS 28), and essentially completed EACH AND EVERY GS Mission there is to complete BESIDES this one, speak with Winona south of Moby Dick's Cafe in the open area there. Speak to her again and agree to settle this both times she asks. If you forgot a GS Mission or just plain didn't check and had one or some you haven't done yet, you will now FAIL GS 36. Congratulations! If you HAVE done all of the GS Missions, you will now SUCCEED at completing GS 36! Congratulations! There is nothing more I can teach you, my friends. You are now fully capable adults who can safely proceed on to Xenosaga Episode III knowing that you have done 99.9% of everything there is to do in Episode II, and 100% of everything that MATTERS in Episode II!!! See you in the next episode, ma belle peche's! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Xenosaga Episode III Walkthrough Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough